


A 'Mothers' Love.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very Mommy/Daughter kink based.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 'Mothers' Love.

Sarah-Jane Smith had been silently waiting for Ace to ring the doorbell this time. The last time the girl had been... shy... to say the least. Sweet all the same, but shy. She, herself, hadn't been much better. 

She had found herself wondering why it was she was so drawn to the motherless ones, or the lost ones. 

She had to simply assume it was her innate need to comfort them, in any way possible.   
The door bell rang soon enough and Sarah moved to answer it, smiling softly.   
"Come in Ace."  
Ace had entered somewhat shyly.   
"Still shy?"  
"Still not used to being out of control."  
"But you trust me?"  
Ace nodded at that.   
"Much as I trust anyone at least."  
"So not much at all?"  
"Bad choice of phrase…"

Ace smirked.

"I trust you as much as I trust The Professor…"  
Sarah's smile was soft, but honest. 

"The Professor? You used to make him crazy with that name, you know that, don't you?"  
"Yeah so?? You are not my mommy… Unless we're in bed together."  
"Do you really want to try that with me Ace? You know I'm not afraid to challenge you."  
Ace smirked and teasingly stuck her tongue out at Sarah and made a suggestive movement with it. Sarah half-laughed, pulling the girl closer to her. 

"Do that one more time... and I will 'Mommy' you."  
Ace laughed and made and even more suggestive move with her tongue. 

"That what I want to do to you Sarah-Jane Smith…"  
Sarah had emitted a low growl, turning to sit on the sofa, pulling Ace down over her knees, one sharp, but gentle, slap echoing in the silence, her voice soft. 

"Want to try for some more?"  
Ace cooed at the spank. Then looked back at Sarah with a smirk.

"Yeah...What does this get me? I want to lick your cunt Sarah-Jane Smith and make you squirm."  
Four sharp, not so gentle spanks were what followed before Sarah-Jane moved under the girl, her touch soft against the girl's inner thighs as she parted them. Ace mewed and squirmed at both the spanking and the touching of her inner thighs. Sarah smirked slightly, withdrawing her hand teasingly. Ace whimpered.   
"Regretting it yet?"  
"No."

Ace said defiantly.   
"I wouldn't lie if I were you."  
Ace whimpered.

"I'm sorry mommy…"  
"That's my good girl."  
Ace mewed. Sarah smiled and stroked her cheek gently.   
"Mommy....your little girl wants you to take her to bed…"  
"Say please, darling?"  
"Please mommy, please take me to bed with you…"  
"Okay, stand."  
Ace quickly did as instructed.   
"Go and lie on the bed."  
Ace quickly laid on the bed. Sarah moved to kneel over her. Ace purred up at her.   
"Can you control yourself or do you need cuffs?"  
"Don't know.”  
"Can you stay whilst I get the cuffs?"  
"I think so."  
"Promise me darling."  
Ace shook her head.

"I won't cus I don't know if I can keep it and I don't want to break a Promise to you."  
"Well, I'm sure you can darling girl."

Sarah soothed, kissing her tenderly. Ace smiled and mewed.   
"Stay there now."

Sarah teased, moving to fetch the cuffs. Ace lay still on the bed waiting. Sarah smiled and moved to cuff the girl down. Ace whimpered softly and mewed at Sarah.   
"Shhh baby girl."  
Ace pouted and nodded.   
"Good girl."  
"Mommy…"  
"Yes baby doll?"  
"Be naked? Please."  
"Just me... or both of us?"  
"Just you for now mommy.... your little girl wants you to sit on her face."  
Sarah smiled softly. 

"You sure baby?"  
"Yes mommy."  
Sarah smiled and stood, slowly stripping herself, teasing Ace slightly. Ace purred as she watched.

"River was right you have the best body of all of us…."  
Sarah smiled softly. 

"You met her then?"

"Hasn't every one of the Professor’s companions...”  
"Nice to know she even remembers..."  
"Once experienced never forgotten…"  
Sarah smiled softly. 

"You flirting baby?"  
Ace smiled and nodded.   
"Sweet girl."  
Ace mewed at her.   
"What's wrong sweetie?"  
"I want you on my face"

She whined pleadingly.   
"Say please baby..."  
"Please mommy…."  
Sarah smiled and moved to settle over Ace's mouth. Ace purred and began licking. Sarah arched with a low mew of pleasure. Ace purred at this and licked a little harder. Sarah arched and mewed again.  
“I love licking my mommy's clit"

Ace purred.   
"Good girl."

Sarah murmured, arching again, forcing herself to not make too much noise... yet anyway.   
"Does mommy like when her little girl licks her clit?"  
"Yes baby girl, I do."  
Ace purred with satisfaction at this. She liked pleasing Sarah-Jane. Sarah mewed in response. Ace giggled and cooed like a little girl at this.  
"Happy darling?"  
"Yes mommy."

Ace cooed in a child-like voice as she continued to lick.   
"G..Good girl."  
Ace smiled up at her and licked a little bit harder. Sarah moaned weakly, incredibly close.   
"Will mommy lick her little girl’s pussy after this?"

She asked all innocently.  
"If you like, my dove."  
"Oh yes mommy…"

Ace purred before sticking her tongue right up Sarah’s clit.   
"Then I will."

Sarah was panting now, extremely close. Ace mewed and withdrew her tongue and then quickly stuck it right back in. Sarah cried out and came. Sarah had smiled when she had caught her breath.   
“Time for you to have a little fun baby…”


End file.
